Once Mossad always Mossad
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: This is a story about Ziva and her older half sister. It will involve the team. It is set 5 months after Agent Afloat. AU. Spoliers for Season 6. Ziva goes on a mission with her sister can Tony handle Ziva's niece? TIVA Story name was changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CBS owns NCIS, I am just borrowing the great characters to have some fun. No copywrite infrigement intended.

I accept reviews for payments:) Please read and review:)

Thanks to Christina and Kandon for betaing:)

* * *

Chapter 1:

A middle aged Navy Captain stepped out of the elevator. When he did he saw someone he thought he knew. However when he saw her eyes he knew it was not her.

"I am looking for Jethro Gibbs." He asked the first person he saw.

"That is me Captain. Can I help you?" Gibbs motioned him over to his desk.

"Yes sir. I am Captain Rick De Falco, my wife and 6 year old daughter are missing, when I got home from work they were gone."

"I am sorry, when did this happen**, **have you contacted anyone else?" Gibbs asked

"Sir, I have all ready tried to file a police report. They said they had to be missing for over 24 hours and brushed me off. However Admiral Hyland said to come talk to you."

"Have you tried to reach your wife by cell phone?" Gibbs asked as he stood up from his desk.

Captain De Falco nodded. "It goes straight to voicemail. She was supposed to meet up for a play date with our neighbors, but never showed. That was around noon."

Gibbs hated cases of missing people**,** especially when a child was involved.

"What are their names?"

The Captain took out a picture.

"This is my wife**,** her name is Hannah and her, I mean our daughter is Natalia**,** she goes by Tali though."

Gibbs then saw Ziva's heard turn with the mention of the names and saw that Hannah was wearing the same Star of David that Ziva wore.

"Can I see the picture?" Ziva asked as she stood up from her desk and walked up to the Captain.

Ziva had not seen her sister in 3 years since she had left England.

"Have you tried the Israeli embassy?" Ziva asked with concern in her eyes, willing her voice not to give away her concern.

"Ziva do you know them?" Gibbs asked or more demanded.

"Hani is, ummm, she is my half sister." She then handed the picture back to the Captain.

"Is she also Mossad?" Gibbs asked concerned that her one half-sibling had been a bad seed.

"Hey wait Hannah left Mossad three years ago, and we have been married two years. I just adopted Tali. What would Mossad have to do with this?"

"Ziva do you ever really leave Mossad?" Gibbs asked looking at Ziva.

"Let me go to the embassy and I will see what I can find out. Did she leave anything?" Ziva asked ignoring Gibbs question.

"No, all her identification, her hand bag and Tali's identification was left at the house which is why I am concerned. The house was unlocked and she usually is very careful."

"I will be back, however I need to go to check something by myself." Ziva grabbed her bag and left leaving her badge and gun in her desk.

Ziva left quickly knowing that she could not take anyone with her if she wanted to get to Tali. What had her sister gotten herself into? However Hani was the best, she had trained Ziva when she entered the Mezada.

When she arrived at the embassy, she went right past the information desk and was headed to the back of the embassy to go to Michel's office.

Just then a small form ran into her.

"Let me go. Let me go. I want my Mommy and Daddy."

"Tali?"

Tali looked up and remembered the picture her mom showed her.

"Aunt Ziva?"

"Tali, ohh my, how much you have grown."

"Saba said I have to stay here, I want my Daddy. Saba said he is not my Daddy, but he is he loves me and Mommy. I want Daddy." Tali had started to cry and was choking on her words and grabbed her Aunt in a large hug. She was so much like her name sake, she just prayed she would stay this way and break the cycle of the David's in Mossad.

"Let's go talk to Saba and we will then go see your Daddy, ok?"

"Ok, Aunt Ziva, ohh Mommy said to tell you she is safe, just like when you were my age, and that I would see her again in a month or so."

Ziva now knew where her sister was as soon as Tali said this. She was at the safe house in Suri, England.

"Now come on lets go." Ziva said picking up her niece.

"Aunt Ziva, ummm could I wait here, Saba might be mad at me?"

Suddenly Ziva looked at her young niece with great suspicion.

"What did you do?"

"She acted just like her Mother and Aunt; Officer Handlin is down in the infirmary and is recovering more from embarrassment than the pain that you caused my young one," Michel said as he walked toward Ziva and Tali.

"Tali, you and Ziva will come back to my office, please. Your grandfather in Israel would like to talk with you both."

Suddenly Ziva realized that Tali had a chain on her neck, and pulled it out, it was Hani's Star of David as with Ziva's it had her name engraved on it in Hebrew.

"Michel I want to take Tali to her Dad. Please Michel, I know you care about her, Jacob would have liked him he is a Naval Captain and is very scared for her and Hani," Ziva said with as much concern as possible.

"Tali, would you please go with Officer Tobian for a little while? Please do not hurt or threaten her or the other officers. Then I will arrange for you to go be with your step-father."

"Ok Saba, I promise."

"Ziva**,** this way**.**"

Ziva followed Michel into his secured office. Last time she had been there she was being accused of murder. She then went on the run from just about everyone.

"So what do you think of her? I know you have not seen her since she was three. I think she looks more like Hani, though she has Jacob's eyes," Michel said with a longing in his eyes.

"She looks a lot like her mom, but those are Jacob's eyes. She has Tali's heart; she sure can turn on the tears."

"You and Hani did too at that age. Tali was not the only David child to cry. However we need to discuss Hannah, and your mission."

"I am on assignment with NCIS," Ziva stated sternly. She had to turn away she knew what was coming and she was not going to loose her temper.

"You were, here are your new orders. I will take Tali personally to NCIS and give her to her step-father. I would like to see the man special enough to take my son's place. You David women are difficult to win in trust and love. Please call Gibbs and tell him Tali will be brought over by me in the next two hours and that I will explain at that time about your new orders. If you want to send a note to DiNozzo I will give it to him also."

"Why would I want to send him a note?" Ziva asked trying to look shocked.

"Because you love him, you know it, I can see it in your eyes, it is the same look Hani had when she talked about Jacob and now has when she talks about Rick."

"Ok, however you will promise not to read it or read it to my father."

"I promise. It is up to you to tell your father. Hani will tell you how it was telling him about Rick. Your plane leaves soon. Make the calls and then join Hani, the faster you get this done the faster you can both return to your normal lives. You can have Tali deliver the letter."

"Will we ever be free of Mezada?" Ziva asked as she read the orders.

"I wish I could say yes," Michel said as he gently touched her shoulder in comfort.

Ziva then grabbed the phone off Michel's desk and called Gibbs. She informed him that Michel would bring Tali to NCIS and would explain everything. Before Gibbs could ask more questions she hung up the phone. She could tell he was not happy.

"Can I see Tali privately?" Ziva asked feeling defeated.

"Yes, let me get her while you write that letter."

Michel walked into the guest quarters and saw his granddaughter, the only child from his only child, sitting playing cards with the young embassy officer.

"Natalia it is time to go, Aunt Ziva would like to talk to you though."

"Ok, Saba, but call me Tali. Or am I still in trouble?" She gave a grin that made his heart melt.

"No, I could never stay mad with my favorite granddaughter."

Tali and Michel went to his office. He let her in and then nodded at Ziva and left her alone with her Aunt.

"Tali, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to give this to a man named Tony DiNozzo, he works at NCIS. Until then I want you to wear it. Ok? Also just remember I love you very much and so does your Mommy. I promise we will be back very soon ok?"

Tali looked at the necklace that was a duplicate of her Mom's that now hung on her neck. The only difference was the names in Hebrew.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tali asked with a giggle.

"No, he is just a good friend. He is my partner at work. However I want you to give him this also, it is a note explaining something's. Tell him to open it alone. Ok? This one is for Gibbs and the rest of the team."

"Sure Aunt Ziva."

"Now it is time for Saba Michel to take you to NCIS and see your Daddy."

Ziva walked with Tali to go find Michel. Michel told her the car was waiting to go to the airport. She gave her niece a hug and kiss and left.

Michel then informed his granddaughter it was time to go to NCIS.

Michel arrived at NCIS in the Israeli embassy limousine. The gate guards verified with the director they were clear and they headed on into the NCIS headquarters.

Michel held onto his young granddaughter's hand, glad he had got to spend sometime with her. He knew for her safety he would not be able to see her for awhile. As the elevator went up the floor he picked her up and carried her off the elevator. He then gave her a kiss and told her he loved her in Hebrew and pointed toward her stepfather.

"Daddy Rick!!!"

Tali ran from Michel when she saw Rick. Rick grabbed up his daughter and hugged her. She may have only been in his life a short time however he felt like she was his own child.

"Daddy Rick, I want you to met Sabba, I mean Grandpa Michel, and he was my Abba Jacob's Abba."

"I am honored to meet you. Hannah does not give her heart freely so you must be exceptional. I can also see you love my granddaughter as much as she loves you."

Michel then touched his granddaughters back as Rick held her in a large hug.

"Tali, I believe you have something for Mr. DiNozzo that is him over there." Michel offered pointing out Tony who was standing by Gibbs, Abby and McGee.

Tali got down from Ricks arms and went over to Tony.

"Hi, I'm Tali; Aunt Ziva wanted me to give you this."

She then handed Tony an envelope and then started to look at her necklaces.

"She also wants you to have her Star of David. See it has Ziva written in Hebrew, the other one is for Daddy Rick it is my Mommy's."

Tali then went up to Tony and whispered something in his ear. Tony grinned at the six year old and whispered back.

"Ok it will be our secret right?" Tali told Tony aloud.

"Sure," Tony grinned.

Gibbs went to grab the envelope when the six year old grabbed his hand and gave it a thumb tap causing him to let it go.

"That is for Tony. You should not take things that do not belong to you. Aunt Ziva gave this for Gibbs and said the team could hear this letter." Tali then reached in her pocket and handed a multi folded piece of paper to Gibbs.

"Wow a mini Ziva," Tony commented.

"The David women learn to take care of themselves at an early age, Mr. DiNozzo. Tali, I must leave. Captain, if you ever need anything for Tali please feel free to contact me at the embassy. This envelop is from Hannah, it will explain all you need and can know." Michel then handed him the envelope and left.

Gibbs opened the letter and started to read it.

"Gibbs, here give it to me. Tali said it was for all of us to hear." Abby said as she grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

Dear Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Tony.

I have written many of these letters before stating I was going away on a mission. However, this is the first time I find it with a heavy heart I am writing this letter.

I am sorry I had not told you about my half sister Hannah. Well, she is 3 years older than me and 3 years younger than Ari. Her mother was American and was killed when she was just a few months old in a terrorist bombing in Tel Aviv. Our father raised her for a year on his own then met and married my mother. She is my only living sibling. She is also Mossad; she actually trained me when I went into Mezada.

I cannot tell you what our mission is or what we must do. However in order for us to be free we must complete this mission. Tali is aware of Mossad and missions even though she is only 6 years old. This is going to be hard on her step-father as I could tell he thought my sister was no longer in Mossad. Earlier when Gibbs asked if you ever leave Mossad I did not answer. However the answer is no, you never leave Mossad after you are in as deep as we are.

I wish I could tell you all more. However for our safety I cannot say another word. Please take care of each other and watch out for each other.

If I would need anything I know I can depend on you all to help care for my niece.

Shalom,

Ziva


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer CBS still owns NCIS. Otherwise TIVA would be cannon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please continue to read and review. Constructive criticism accepted.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tony just stood there holding his envelope. He was not sure if he wanted to open it. The letter she left the team seemed more of a final good bye. How could she leave him her necklace and a letter? A letter he may never get a chance to respond to.

"Daddy, it is ok mommy will be back she always comes back." Tali smiled as she said this.

"Go ahead and read your letter. Mommy already read most of it to me. You will understand better after you read it."

Rick stepped around the corner and started to read the letter.

_Dear Rick**,**_

_Please forgive me. I had told you I was in Mossad, and if you think carefully I never said I was no longer in Mossad. I only said I was in Mossad and was no longer going away on assignments. I am sure you will wonder how this did not come up when you had your security clearance. However when your father is the Director of Mossad it is amazing what people cannot find._

_I am sure you are now thinking you are truly married to an assassin. However I assure you not all Mossad are assassins. One day I may be able to tell you things I have done._

_I am sure Tali told you I read this letter to her and I have read it to her up to this point._

_You know Tali's grandfather that is at the embassy, he is there if you need him. Ziva, my sister I have told you about, will be joining me. We are quite the team though it has been years since we worked together. Ziva and I talked and she told me about Tony, trust him and Gibbs. Ziva would not have told me this unless she had full trust in them. You know trust for us David women is not easy. I have not met Tony however I think Ziva loves him, she is just not willing to say it._

_It may be months before I can contact you. Tali knows this; she was four the last time I returned and still remembers me being gone for a long time. When we got married I had actually just returned from a mission, I was praying it was my last. When we met I was on a mission. I will tell you more about that when I see you again._

_I hope you will be able to understand. I could not see you and say goodbye it is too hard. I plan on returning however if I would not then I have made arrangements for Tali to stay with you if you want her. If not, she will go live with my parents in Tel Aviv. My father will then make arrangements for her to attend boarding school for her own safety as my sisters and brother and I did growing up._

_Please know that Tali views Tony as a safe person and if I know Ziva she will encourage the three of you to become friends._

_My father will make sure that you and Tali need nothing. I know I have avoided talking much about him. However right now he will keep you safe. I will be home soon, I am hoping no longer than three months._

_I love you more than the moon and the stars. Please make sure you never forget that. Tell Tali that also, every night before she goes to sleep._

_Love Hannah_

Rick finished reading the letter and walked back around the corner to hear his daughter being questioned.

"Is there anything else Ziva told you to tell us?" Gibbs asked the young girl.

Tali looked to make sure her grandfather left. Then she got a look that was very telling that she was debating if she should say anything.

"Sorry, nothing else. It was just the typical behave yourself, no hurting the other Mossad officers and do as I am told and be a nice young lady." She was straight faced as she said this and watched Tony.

"Tali, did you get in trouble when you were at the Embassy?" Rick asked

"Grandpa said I was not in trouble," she answered too quickly.

"Natalia!" Rick looked her straight in the eye and raised his voice.

"Daddy, Grandpa would have told you if I was bad, and Officer Handlin is going to be ok, come on when a six year old can disable him, get real, Grandpa David will probably have him returned to Tel Aviv and washing the bathrooms," Tali said with a very matter of fact voice and stomped her left foot on the floor.

"Tali you have been to the embassy before why would you choose this time to hurt anyone?" Rick asked as he realized this might be important, he had never seen Tali get violent.

"I wanted to call you and Grandpa said I could not call, he left me with Officer Handlin, well I thought he was not paying attention and started to call you and he caught me. He tried to grab the phone so I hit him and well I ran out of the office and then ran into Aunt Ziva."

Tali looked at everyone as she told her story and could not see any sympathy in their eyes.

"Aunt Ziva and Grandpa David said I did a good job." Tali made a huffing sound in defeat as she made her last comment.

Tony looked at her wondering if Ziva and her sister's had been like this. Was this little girl already being trained to go into Mossad?

"I think I see why your mom keeps you away from him; she said you had her father's temper."

"Whoa, do you think Ziva was similar when she was a child? Tali has quite the attitude,"

Abby whispered to Tony.

He gave a small smile and looked again at the envelope; he started to open it when Tali stopped him.

"Ummm, Aunt Ziva said to open in private," Tali said when she saw him opening the envelope.

Tali then tugged on her dad's shirt and whispered into his ear. He smiled at her and then nodded at her.

"Tony, can you join my daddy and me for dinner?" she asked with a big grin.

Tony grinned and looked at the envelope then back to the little girl that was so similar to Ziva.

"Do you like pizza?"

"YES!"

"Boss would you mind?"

"Get out of here." Gibbs said as he went over to his desk.

Abby stood there a few more minutes re-reading the letter. She could not believe how no one seemed worried for Ziva. She was off to who knows where and now she leaves Tony a note and asks them to help keep her niece safe. Abby's fear suddenly turned to anger. She tossed the letter to McGee's desk and headed down to her lab.

McGee watched as Tony put the envelope in his breast pocket and grabbed his ID and headed out to dinner.

Suddenly McGee is brought out of his trance as he feels the letter being tossed on his desk and sees Abby walking briskly off toward her lab. He wondered if he should follow her or give her space. Gibbs sits at his desk staring at his computer screen. Ziva's leaving was going to be hard on the team. Though he was not sure who it was the hardest, Gibbs who looked at Ziva like a daughter, Abby who looked at Ziva as her best friend or Tony who refused to admit he had feeling of more than just partners. What would he give to get his hands on Ziva's letter. However he had to make sure Tali was not around who knows the little kid may know how to kill someone with a paperclip also.

McGee started to head to Abby's lab and stopped when he saw that Gibbs was looking at a picture of Shannon and Kelly on his computer. However he hit a button to close it out when he noticed McGee.

"Tim, go check on Abby, you two go have dinner."

"Why don't you join us, Boss?"

"Nahhh, I need to go work on my boat."

McGee then watches Gibbs grab Ziva's letter off his desk and headed toward the elevator.

This was going to be a long week. Hopefully Ziva would not be gone long.

Ziva had been on the plane for 4 hours; she had cleaned her weapon and stared out the window. By now Tali was back with Rick at NCIS and the team had been informed of her transfer.

Ziva thought about her talk with Tali. The young girl was so much like her name sake. However she had been informed by Hani that she was more like her Aunt Ziva.

After knowing she took out Officer Handlin she realized that was true.

Ziva thought more about the conversation she had with her niece. She was a true David, at age 6 she could already speak Hebrew, French, Arabic and English. Her English was even better than her aunt's.

_"Aunt Ziva, mommy said you love Tony? Am I going to get a new Uncle? My Daddy Rick has a brother and a sister so I have an Aunt and Uncle on his side. However it would be nice if you would get married." Tali was nothing but blunt._

_"Who put you up to this? Did your grandfather David?"_

_"Nope." Tali went into a fit of giggles and started to sing in French Ziva and Tony sitting in a tree. This then lead to Ziva to tickle her young niece._

_"So do you love him?" Tali asked again._

_"It is not that easy my little one."_

_"That is what Mommy said about Rick right before they got married." Tali giggled more._

_"Oh did she? What else did your mommy say?"_

_"She said to trust Tony 'cause you love him. Is that right?"_

_"Yes, you can trust Tony. He would never let anyone hurt you. Another person you can trust is Gibbs. He owes me a favor, so if you are ever in trouble just tell him Ziva said remember Ari."_

_"Is he the one that Grandpa thinks killed Uncle Ari?"_

_"Ummm, what do you?"_

_"Oppps, I was not supposed to, well I overheard mommy one time and well, she said Uncle Ari made bad choices and that he died because of it. She did not know I was listening. I overheard her say you would never kill him and she then started to talk in a language I could not understand." Tali looked tearfully at her Aunt._

_"Tali, Ari was bad, he did something that was bad and he died when he tried to kill someone. When you are older you will understand. However you can never tell anyone what you heard." _

_"I know, Mommy said I could only talk with her and you about this."_

_"Now Tali, I need to give you some other information you must remember however until I or your mom or grandfather send the code words you cannot give this information out." _

_"Is it like the word game mom and I played when I was younger?"_

_"Yes."_

Suddenly Ziva is pulled out of her memory as she feels the plane descend. She prayed that Tali was not turning into the 4th generation of Mossad.

Ziva arrived in a small airport near Suri. She could see a black car waiting. She knew this would be just a quick stop. After the plane landed the car pulled up close to the plane. Ziva grabbed her side arm and then relaxed when she saw the young women step out of the car.

The pilot then opened the door to the plane and the young women boarded the plane.

"Shalom Ziva."

"Shalom Hani."

The two women instantly hugged each other. Ziva thought how the team would be surprised to see her in a hug like this.

"Hani, you look wonderful."

"Ziva, let me get my bags on board then we can talk when we are off the ground. I see you got my message. I am sorry to bring you into this." Hani avoided Ziva's eyes.

Ziva helped Hani get her bags on board and Hani talked to the pilot and they were off again.

"So where are we going to now?" Ziva asked when they were ten minutes into the air.

Hani opened her briefcase and removed her macbook pro. Then she pulled up a file and pointed out their destination. "We are going here. However, first we will stop on Corsica to change planes and to get our new identification papers and continue on."

Ziva, looking at the location, knew it was not going to be fun. However, they had been there before and survived, they would do it again.

___________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer CBS owns NCIS.

Please read and review. I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

Tony, Rick and Tali were at Pizza Pizzaz. Tali had managed to wrap Tony around her other little finger within an hour of having pizza.

"Rick, if you need any help with Tali, I would be willing to help you," Tony told Rick.

"In my letter Hannah said I could trust you. She said Ziva trusts you and I know how hard it is to win a David's women's trust. Or at least I thought I had her trust." Rick gives a small grimace.

"However I am scheduled to go out to sea for the next four weeks is that offer for that long? Tali goes to school and they have an after school program that last till 1800. If you could not watch her then I can make arrangements with her Grandpa at the embassy. I just do not want her to go back to Israel."

"I think I can help you. I can manage to work around her school. I will just need someone to watch her when I have weekend duty," Tony offered. "When do you leave? Did your wife know?"

"Found out yesterday was going to tell her over dinner tonight. This was one of those temporary assignments. I leave in 5 days."

"Well I guess that will give me and Tali some time to get to know each other prior to you leaving." Tony laughed.

"You can stay at our place while I am gone. That way it will be easier on Tali. You can use our guest room. So are you going to read your letter tonight?" Rick queried.

Tony took the letter out and looked at the envelope then looked over at Tali playing in the play land tunnels.

"I am not sure. Ziva and I well, let's just say our relationship is complicated. I think I know what this says and I think I am going to regret that I can not reply to her right away. Maybe I will open this right before she returns. I heard her goodbye in the letter to everyone," Tony said discouraged.

"Well, my wife has not met you yet she seems to have faith in you. Ziva must have a great amount of trust in you for Hannah to have such a blind faith. Hannah rarely talks about her family; I know she had her father mad for not marrying a Jewish man. However apparently he is over it as she said he would be someone I could go to. Hannah and Ziva are a lot alike according to Michel from the embassy. Read the letter, you may get surprised." Rick then got up and called out to Tali.

Tony smiled and put the letter back into his breast pocket. He could not read it yet, after all mini-Ziva said he had to be alone, and this place was not lonely with all the kids running around.

"Uncle Tony!!!! Oppps… ummm can I call you Uncle Tony?" Tali realized she goofed, she hoped he did not get mad.

"That is fine. Though I wonder if you know something I do not?" Tony asked as he tickled her.

"No," she said between giggles.

"Daddy says you will be staying with me while he is out on his ship?"

"Yep, so no taking me out, promise?" Tony feigned a sore hand.

"Sure however the hand is not where I hurt Officer Handlin."

Tony then looked at her and gave a very funny scared face which put Tali into hysterics laughing.

"Tali say goodnight we need to get to bed before it is any later."

"Goodnight Uncle Tony, I love you more than the moon and the stars." Tali then gave him a hug and a kiss on the check.

Tony then wondered if this really was a mini-Ziva, had she been once a lovable and huggable child that was sweet and innocent and trusting?

Tony left the pizza place and got into his mustang. He turned on the radio when a CD clicked into play. It was a CD Ziva had bought just a week ago. He was surprised that she would buy Bryan Adams and even more surprised that she knew the words and that his songs were in Robin Hood Prince of Thieves.

Tony smiled as All for Love came on. He thought about their date last week and how this song came on she sang with it and how beautiful her voice was.

_**When it's love you give  
I'll be a man of good faith.  
then in love you live.  
I'll make a stand. I won't break.  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
be there when you're old,  
to have and to hold.  
When there's love inside  
I swear I'll always be strong.  
then there's a reason why.  
I'll prove to you we belong.  
I'll be the wal that protects you  
from the wind and the rain,  
from the hurt and pain.  
Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one and all for love.  
When it's love you make  
I'll be the fire in your night.  
then it's love you take.  
I will defend, I will fight.  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
this vow I will make:  
that it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one and all for love.  
Don't lay our love to rest  
'cause we could stand up to you test.  
We got everything and more than we had planned,  
more than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hands.  
Now it's all for one and all for love.  
It's all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
It's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show.  
When there's someone that you want,  
when there's someone that you need  
let's make it all, all for one and all for love.**_

Tony could hear Ziva sing this to him again. After the song was finished he turned off the CD. He did not need to be reminded of her anymore tonight. In the morning he would be reminded enough of her absence. It was much easier to deal with when they had been split up and he was at sea.

Since they had been back they had started to hang around more. They had been back for only five months and were dating casually. Neither of them had admitted it to the other however it was obvious they were in love. Ziva finally admitted she had seen someone in Israel however she did not have the same feelings for him as she did for Tony.

Gibbs had even commented they both seem to be happier recently. Then stated he did not care as long as it did not affect their work. However at work they still teased and bickered with each other. They teased McGee without remorse and gotten him from when he stole Abby's cupcake.

McGee, Abby and Ducky never commented if they noticed that they were closer. However after Tali gave him the letter he was sure they all knew something was going on now. However McGee and his book had them together for the last several years.

Tony arrived to his house and pulled his car in his garage. He went into the living room; it smelled like her, he could see her touches in the kitchen. She had insisted on buying several things to improve his cooking. However she did the majority of the cooking, he just watched.

Tony pulled out the envelope and set it on the counter and poured himself a shot of tequila. He started to take a drink and then poured it down the sink. He had promised Ziva no more drinking to hide his sorrow. However she was not there to talk about things.

Tony then reached into his pocket and looked at her necklace. Whatever she was doing, it was undercover as it was the only time she removed her necklace. Tony grabbed the letter and headed to his room, though recently it had become their room more than not.

Tony stripped off his clothes and lay down and smelled her on the sheets and blankets. He looked again at the envelope and turned the light off and went to sleep.

Ziva stared at the computer screen.

"Iraq? I swear that is one place I never wanted to go back to. However I see we will be staying at our neighbors in Saudi? Which place this time? I take it Rick will not know about Nadia's activities."

Hani smiled at her little sister.

"Oh Nadia is Nadia. How would Tony feel about Minnah? Come on we have always said when we are on a mission what happens there stays there. We do what we must. I just hope that we can get this mission done fast."

"Ok now on to the mission. Just as it was in 2000 we are gathering information. Previously we found out about the terrorist activity that the US chose to ignore that Mossad gave them in August 2001. Now we are looking into allegations that our old cell is being reformed by Mikolas. Apparently he was not killed in 2002 in the bombing. Three bodies were unaccounted for two was you and me and the third was his."

"Do you think Mikolas suspected us?" Ziva watched her sister for the real answer.

"He knew I was pregnant. He never suspected us, he just was mad at me for not telling him." Hani looked away.

"Hani, he will kill you if you return, did he know who Tali's father was? Ohhh no…you no… Her father is Jacob right?" Ziva yelled at her sister, realizing the possibilities.

"Yes, she is Jacob's!!! However Mikolas thinks the baby was his. I had to lie; he was going to kill you. I could not be responsible for another sister's death. After I had Tali, father and I made a story that I had the baby in Jordan and it was still born. He thinks he had a son according to the intelligence grapevine." Hani was now putting up the David walls.

"You knew he was alive?"

"No. I did it incase he was alive."

"I left when Tali was only a week old, a contact I had in Jordan help set up the birth and the baby we used. The baby was cremated and the ashes were dispersed so Mikolas could not try to make sure it was his."

"Does Mikolas know who we are?"

"Of course not. He still only knows that we were orphaned and raised in Syria. Our cover is tight as ever. We will have a week to learn what we have been doing for the past six years. Dad did a good job with our cover. I have already read the story for the past six years. It is amusing. Looks like we both have lived in Argentina in a rural area."

"Great he picks a place we both have been to at least."

"So what do you think of Tali?"

"I only got to spend a couple hours with her. I convinced Michel to let her go back with Rick. She is a lot like her name sake. She turned on the tears to get her way, however she is a lot like us in that if she feels threatened then watch out," Ziva laughed as she thought about Tali.

"Ohh, no what did she do?" Hani closed her eyes and shook her head side to side.

"Well, long story short she did not take no for an answer and basically did what you did when Dad had Officer Bashan watching you when Tali was born. However he will be fine. I just happen to arrive when she was trying to escape; she was worried that she would not be allowed to return to Rick. She really understands what is happening. I am impressed; I guess you had no choice at her having to understand."

"I know I said I was not going to raise her to be the 4th generation of Mossad; however I realized I had no choice for her protection. Michel should have known better, he was to take her to the house one hour after my plane took off and I left at 8am. What time did you get there?"

"It was almost 3pm when I got there, the traffic was horrible."

"Even with your driving, you're kidding?"

"Hey Hani, my driving is getting better. He took her to NCIS when I left. Your husband had come there asking for help. He was very worried."

"Michel promised to take her home by 10 am at the latest and give Rick my letter, and then he was going to contact you." Hani was now getting mad. "I wonder what changed that plan?" Hani took a deep breath and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, before we land and cannot discuss our other lives, tell me more about Tony. An Italian? Taking after me now? Do you know what Dad will say?"

"I have not told him. We are still not sure where this is going. The last two months we have been living together, however I still have my apartment. We have talked a little bit about our future. He wants to have kids, so I am sure he is enjoying Tali. I told Tali not to get to excited we are not engaged just partners." Ziva answered quickly and tried to avoid Hani's eyes.

"Watch out Tali will have him getting a ring before you return," Hani laughed as she watched Ziva closely.

"He makes me laugh, and makes me frustrated. I love to have him beside me when I wake up, and I miss him right now. I never thought I would find someone who can make me so jealous at the thought of him dating other women."

"Ahhh my little sister is in Love. I take it he is not Jewish either."

"Nope."

"Well, I was surprised Dad was fine with Rick, and said as long as I was happy was all that mattered. I think he would say the same for you. After loosing so much I think he realizes he needs to appreciate what he has left," Hani stated

"Dad was not upset that he was not Jewish? All our lives he told us how important it was to marry someone Jewish."

"Well, Rick and I actually agreed to raise any children we have in both religions and Dad knows that. It will be the child's decision to choose to which religion to follow when they are older. Tali likes having Christmas and Hanukkah. So now back to Tony, is he good with kids?" Hani got Ziva back on her topic.

"Well, so far he thinks he is good with kids, however I have not seen him have much luck. It will be interesting to see how Tali likes him; I would love to see that. Gibbs, my boss, is the one who is best with kids on the team. I am sure the entire team will watch out for her, I asked them to do so in my letter. Though I must say Abby might be a bad influence she is Goth and well let's just say you as a teenager when we lived in England and her have lot's in common."

"Well, as long as she does not have my daughter sleep in a coffin I am fine. Does she like Android Lust and Lo-Ball? Tali just love's those groups."

"I take it back you are the bad influence Abby will be fine, well except she does have a coffin bed, however a regular couch. I am sure she would have not let Tali sleep in the coffin."

"Ok, now you are off subject back to Tony," Hani stated realizing they had less than hour before they would land.

"What else do you want to know? He is a great lover, he is protective, he lost his mother when he was a young child and was raised in boarding schools because his father treated him like he did not exist. He hides behind his joking and teasing. We were separated for four months and it felt like four years. I almost gave up on having a relationship with him even dated someone else in Israel, then he finally opened up and we started to date a month after my return. He is my partner, my friend, my lover. And no, no one at work knows we are dating. Is that enough?" Ziva stated giving her sister full eye contact.

"It will do, I just expect an invitation to the wedding as soon as we return." Hani then reached out and hugged her sister.

They both then looked outside and could see the island they both knew so well.

"Time to dress?"

"Sure, hey you do recall how to put on the robes, don't you?" Ziva teased Hani.

"It is called an abaya's you ding a ling," Hani teased Ziva.

The two women dressed and the plane landed. They got out of the plane and into a black sedan and headed to the safe house. There they would get an immersion back into a world they had not lived in for over 7 years.

* * *

**_Author note: All For Love by Bryan Adams from Prince of Thieves._**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We all know the drill.

Sorry it has taken so long to update. Had to wait for a beta. I am working on the next chapter. Thanks to Christina who did the beta for me. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. It will be more of a focus on Tali and Tony for the next few chapters. I promise he will read the letter.

* * *

Tali woke up, forgetting about yesterday's events for a minute. Then suddenly she remembered everything. However she knew she had to be strong for her Daddy. Her daddy had never had to go through one of the missions before. Usually she went and stayed with Aunt Nettie or with her grandparents in Haifa or Paris or Surry.

Tali got up showered, dressed and then headed downstairs where her Daddy was making his famous pancakes.

"They smell good Daddy. However did you forget it is Friday?"

"Ummm, Tali I have to tell you something and I thought your favorite breakfast would be a good start. I promise it is kosher pancakes for today. I will still obey kosher for the Sabbath."

Tali moved into her chair and said a prayer then started to eat her pancakes.

"Daddy? Are you sending me away?"

"Tali, no, however the day your Mom left I was going to tell her I had to go out to sea for four weeks. I am unable to get out of this trip. However Tony has offered to move into the house to watch you for the next four weeks. Would that be okay with you? If not then I will ask your Grandpa here and in Israel if you would prefer?"

Suddenly Tali heard Tony's name and her eyes got wide and happy.

"I really do not want you to go, however Uncle Tony would be nice to stay with. I just do not want to leave here. I like it here. I love my school and friends and my room. Will I be able to email you everyday?" Tali asked

"Sure pumpkin. I promise to check my mail every day. Tony is coming over tonight so we can teach him about the Sabbath. You will have to help him, I am sure he has never practiced the Sabbath like this, ok?"

"Sure Daddy." Stuffing more pancakes in her mouth. "Will you pick me up after school today? Also when do you have to leave?"

"I leave in four days from today, sorry for the short notice. However, Tony will be here all weekend so he can learn how things run and to make sure he is ready for Uncle-hood. So Tony and I will pick you up today so I can add him to the school list. Then we will come home and life as normal."

"Ok, Daddy, I promise to be good. Daddy can I call Grandma David?"

"Sure."

Tali immediately grabbed her special cell phone from her pocket and dialed speed dial 1.

"Tali, it …" Rick shook his head it was luckily only a 6 hour time difference. Since it was 0730 here it was 1330 in Tel Aviv or 1230 in Paris, or wherever her Grandmother was at this time. Rick then walked away to give her some privacy.

"Bonjour Grandmaman." (Hello Grandma)

"Bonjour mon amour. Est-ce que autres dans la chambre peuvent parler français ?" (Hello my love. Can others in the room speak French?)

"Pas, le papa Rick est ici et il ne peut pas parler français." (No, Daddy Rick can not speak French.)

"My little one have you forgot my rules it is rude to speak in a language others can not understand. You are safe, yes?"

"Yes, Grandmaman. I just miss you."

"She is gone I take it?"

"Yes," Tali sniffled a little.

"It is ok to cry you know that. It is okay to miss her. Is Rick good to you or do you need me to come get you?"

"Daddy Rick is great, he had to go to sea though and Uncle Tony, Aunt Ziva's boyfriend, is coming to stay with me. However I just miss you this is the first time you are not here. Can I call as much as I need? I have Grandpere's phone."

"As long as it is that phone you may call as needed. Shalom my love. If you need me you know what to do. I can be there rather quickly I promise."

"Ok Je t'aime plus que la lune et les étoiles." Tali said awaiting her grandmother's response. (I love you more than the moon and the stars.)

"Je t'aime plus que la lune et les étoiles. Mon petit." (I love you more than the moon and the stars. My little one.)

Then the phone went silent and Tali hit the end on the satellite phone her grandfather had given her when she moved to the United States less than a year ago.

Tali looked at the phone then put got up and went to her Daddy.

"Daddy I need Uncle Tony's phone numbers put in my phone, I have Aunt Ziva's phone number so I have a work number however her cell phone will not work right now."

Rick knew that Tali had a cell phone however he never paid attention to it before as she rarely used it. However when he took it from her he realized this was an encrypted satellite phone. The child had a more secure line than the president of the United States. When he opened it and looked inside it was all in Hebrew.

"Pumpkin I can not read Hebrew can you make it so it is in English and I can program it then for you?"

"Sure Daddy, sorry I forgot." Tali then reached and changed it to English.

"So Tali did Mommy get you this phone?" Rick was curious why his wife had never mentioned that a 6 year old such a phone.

"Nope, Grandpa David gave it to me when we moved here so I could call him and Grandmaman whenever I wanted. See I can even call his special office and the number is only mine and it goes directly to him not the secretary. Then this one goes to Grandpa Bashan and this one is for you, Mommy put it in there yesterday." Tali's voice went from happy sing song to a deep sadness. She hated the first few days of her mommy's missions.

"Do you know anything about this phone?" Rick kept asking questions he was now curious there was a lot more to his family than he realized.

"Well I know it is a special satellite phone. It is hard to have someone trace. However if a special equipment is used it only takes 19 seconds to get a trace. Also it has a special code I have to put in it to use," Tali started to worry should she tell her daddy so much about the phone. Why did he not know this?

"Pumpkin, I know this is a satellite encrypted phone I am just surprised though I guess I should not be with your Grandpa's being whom they are, that you would have such a phone. Here I have put in Tony's cell and his boss Gibbs. Ok? Now let's get you off to school before you are late."

Tali was soon dropped off at school and Rick headed towards the Pentagon.

Tony woke up and rolled over to grab Ziva then remembered what had happen the day before. He got up out of bed and saw the letter sitting on the floor it must have fallen when he sat it on the bed stand. He picked it up and started to open it. Then he quickly laid it down. He just could not read it yet. He would read it later. Today he had to get to work early and get all his paperwork caught up and meet Rick at 4pm to go pick Tali up at school.

Tony got his shower and grabbed a breakfast roll. Today was Friday and he would respect the Sabbath for Ziva. She had been teaching him about Jewish customs. She admitted she tried hard to follow a kosher diet and the Sabbath on Friday. He had confronted her about seeing her eat pepperoni pizza when they first met and he was following her at the hotel. He wondered if Rick, Hannah and Tali did the same, after all Ziva said it was a David tradition, one of the few she chose to retain.

Tony arrived to work at 6 am and started in on his paperwork. An hour later McGee and Gibbs showed up. Both greeted him and asked how he was doing. Tony by this time had his walls up and was able to act as if it was just another normal day.

"Umm, Boss, could I talk to you?" Tony had walked up to Gibbs desk.

Gibbs looked up to Tony. "In my office, let's go."

Gibbs got up and walked around Tony and headed to the elevator. They both walked in and as soon as it started to move Gibbs hit the emergency stop button.

Gibbs then looked at Tony and waited for him to start.

"Umm, well Boss, umm you see Rick is going out to sea and has asked if I could help watch Tali. So I need to arrange my schedule around her for the next four weeks. I know usually I am available anytime, however I really want to help, and Tali is such a great kid and…"

"Tony, that is fine this job is what you want to put into it. You know there are a lot of agents out there who have kids and still do this full time. However you will still have to cover the weekend watch and she can not come to a crime scene."

"Thanks, boss, I am working on getting someone to watch her next weekend. That will not be a problem."

"Did you open that letter yet?" Gibbs eyes and voice become more fatherly and warm as he asked this.

"Umm, not exactly. I am sure it is telling me to keep out of her desk. You know how Ziva is about her privacy," Tony tried to joke around about the letter.

"Tony, I set up rule 12 because I was hurt when I had a partner leave me, and thought if I made it a rule then I could prevent others from being hurt. However I see I was wrong. You and Ziva have something special. You remind me of Shannon and me when we were dating and even after we were married. Tony she will be back. Open that letter I am sure she is telling you how much she misses and loves you."

"Boss, thanks. I umm, well, we just, if she knows that you know she will kill me. So could you keep this between us? Abby will have it all around the building if she even suspects and I would rather have Ziva here when we announce our relationship."

Gibbs smacks the back of Tony's head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For thinking I would say anything about this conversation. Now you best get my favorite agent a nice ring before she returns."

Then Gibbs released the elevator and they went back to there desks.

McGee watched Tony and Gibbs then finally sent an IM to Tony.

ElfLord: So any word on Ziva? What did her letter say?

ItalianStallion: Do I look like her keeper? Her letter just asked me to help care for Tali. Her step dad is going out to Sea and I am keeping her for a month.

ElfLord: You? Keep a kid for a month? Ziva will kill you if you have any of your girlfriends around her. That kid will eat you alive. You never get along with kids.

ItalianStallion: If you have not noticed McNosy I have changed my ways. Kids like me. Tali and I get long well, it is that DiNozzo charm; just wait when you see us together. She loves her Uncle Tony and I am going to spoil her rotten.

ElfLord: Uncle Tony? Is there something you have been hiding? Ziva will kill you if you start rumors. Just yell if you need help being rescued from the 6 year old. She appears to be a handful.

ItalianStallion: She asked if she could call me that. It means nothing. If anything starts I will make sure Ziva knows you started it. Remember what happened with the pictures from California? Tali will be eating out of my hand by next week just wait and see.

ElfLord: Sure she will. I bet $50.00 you do not last a week before you are asking for help and looking for a babysitter for the night. Which if you need I could help and I am sure Abby would also.

ItalianStallion: The bet is on, however I will go with $500.00 and say no help other than work related. Like having to go out in the evening related to a case.

ElfLord: You are on.

Tony laughed this would be like taking candy from a baby. At least he hoped it would be.

Please hit the little review button and make my day:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NCIS is owned by CBS. You all know the routine.

Please review the story let me know what you like and do not like. I have plans for a lengthy story.

* * *

The weekend had gone well for Tony. The three had a wonderful time on Saturday and then Sunday they watched some movies. Tony was taught everything about the house, when trash day was, what day the housekeeper came and who she was. Tony had learned that Tali went to a very exclusive Jewish Day school in DC where they spoke only in Hebrew. However when parents called they would speak English. The school was only 5 miles from the Navy Yard. He was amazed he never had realized this school was there. He actually wondered how many children there had parents in Mossad?

Monday, Tony was back in the office and working on old paperwork for a case that was preparing for court next month. They had not had a major crime in the past week, which meant when they usually got hit with several crimes in a row.

"So Tony are you ready to be committed to a 6 year old for the next month?" McGee teased him.

"Hey I have every Disney Princess movie available added to my collection of DVD's for Tali. I have set up for her to attend the 24 hour child care here at the base in case we have a case that goes past 6pm. I have set up a schedule to get her to school at 0715 so I can get here by 0745 since Gibbs is going to let me come in by 8am. So McChildless you can see I am prepared." Tony made it sound like he was totally prepared. However he knew if Ziva was there she would be laughing at him because he was actually scared to death he would mess this up.

"Wow, so umm it does sound like you are ready," McGee stammered.

"Yeah, Rick is leaving early tomorrow morning; he has to catch a flight at 0900 from Norfolk to take him to his ship. I just am concerned how Tali will handle him leaving. She seems to be a pretty resilient kid, though. She has already informed me she is going to go to school tomorrow because she has a test. She is one tough little six year old." Tony gave a half smile as he talked about her.

"Just watch out you might get a surprised when he does get ready to leave. She is still a little girl," Gibbs stated as he came around the corner.

"McGee you're with me we have a computer programmer missing from the pentagon. Tony you need to finish that report. Then start with checking out the background on him." Gibbs threw a folder on Tony's desk. It was the missing programmer.

Tony shook his head, more desk work. He really hated desk work. He thought how Ziva would tease him knowing he was getting stuck with deskwork. He just hoped that it was only for this case. He could not imagine being confined to the office for a month.

Tony opened the file and started to read the basic background for this Marine. Suddenly something caught his eye. Dawid Kouhri, Gunnery Sergeant. It was a Muslim name and he was born in Pakistan, however had lived in the US since he was a young child.

* * *

Ziva and Hani were into the third day of learning their old identities. Ziva had grown accustomed to responding to Minnah again. Hani had actually adapted to the name Nadia within the first twelve hours of landing. Though she had used this alias so many times that she sometimes would hear the name Nadia and look to see if someone was calling her. She had not had to use this persona though in the last 4 years. She was hoping this time she would be able to bury Nadia and Minnah, without burying Hani and Ziva.

Nadia's Arabic was still fluent as she had managed to keep it fluent by teaching Tali. She knew it would come in handy. She was getting mad at Minnah though, she had let her Arabic go a little and she was screwing up the simplest of phrases. Then again Minnah had this problem with all the languages except for Hebrew and French.

Minnah had been in Venezuela since the bombing in February 2002. She was in a remote area near the City of Cucui. Minnah was responsible for gathering intelligence for Hammas as was her duty before they left Iraq. Nadia on the other hand had separated from Minnah and went to Jordan where she had a stillbirth, a son, in the start of June 2002. Nadia then went to Syria for 3 months and tried to locate Mikolas. She was informed that she was wanted by Hammas, and she arranged to help them set up a bombing to prove her loyalty. She then left and went to Venezuela for 6 months to make sure her sister was secured. March of 2003 Nadia returned and help set up several small terrorist activities which Ziva made sure all ended with a boom, however it was the terrorist cells that ended not innocent civilians. Nadia disappeared to Venezuela with Minnah from July 2003 until November 2004 and then she help set up several Hammas cells in the US and in Israel with the help of Ari Haswari. Then in May 2005 Nadia again returned to Venezuela and went into hiding with Minnah.

Nadia at least would have no problem with the dates; she remembered them as she was on assignment during those times. However, Minnah's back story had a few holes. So Nadia and Minnah created things that Minnah had done to help the Hamas during that time. Ok, so actually it never really helped Hamas it actually helped Israel.

Mission goal this time was easy. They were to locate Mikolas and Yvo and Dawid and set them up for termination, however this time they were to ensure they were terminated. Both Minnah and Nadia knew what this meant. The largest concern was Dawid he was the youngest brother and they had never seen him and they knew nothing about him. However the intelligence said he had just joined his brothers in Saudi in the last week.

"Nadia, we need to be very careful. This mission is going to very difficult to get them all three together and set up. We both could loose everything."

"Minnah, I know, however if it comes to it, I will stay behind. You are to go and make sure the final plan is finished. You will do as I say, I am the oldest remember."

Nadia just shook her head there was no way she would leave her behind, she would not let her sister sacrifice herself. Soon she would be back with Tony and Nadia would be with Tali and Rick. This plan would work; it would just take time to execute it.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and Rick was getting ready to leave at 0500. Tali had said her goodbye the night before and was still sleeping soundly when Tony arrived at the house to let Rick go to Norfolk.

Tony fixed himself a cup of coffee as he was use to getting up early with Ziva; however they usually went on a run which gave him energy. Now he was waiting for Tali to wake up and he would start her breakfast of pancakes.

At 0600 Tony went up to Tali's bedroom and knocked on the door. Then he peeked in and saw her with her eyes closed and the covers drawn up to her chin. She was so cute. At least she did not snore like her Aunt, he thought.

"Tali, hey Taaaaalllllliiiii….. Little princess it is time to wake up."

Tali gave a big yawn and set up in bed.

"Hi, Uncle Tony. I take it my daddy did leave." Tali gave a little sad look and rubbed her eyes to keep the tears from forming.

"Yeah, dear he left. He said he loved you."

"More than the stars and the moon?" Tali asked with a little bit of concern.

"Yeah, he said that."

Tali then got a big smile on her face.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast? Do you know how to make them?" Tali asked with a little bit of an attitude that could only come from a child with David blood in them.

"I want you to know I can make most anything. Well except some of the special Jewish meals Ziva makes, but I am learning. However DiNozzo pancakes are a specialty. So you get cleaned up and come down and I will dry your hair then we will have pancakes. Deal?"

"DEAL," Tali screamed as she jumped out of bed running the bathroom.

Tony went downstairs and started the pancake batter. About 20 minutes later Tali was down there dressed in her uniform and hairbrush and hairdryer in hand.

"Can you put it in a braid?" Tali asked with hesitation.

"Ummm, you know I can do a pony tail then a braid. Would that be ok?"

"Sure. Maybe you can learn to French braid hair in the next few weeks. Daddy has learned he can make a good braid." Tali got a big grin on her face as she talked about her dad.

Tony blow dried her hair and brushed it out. It was a lot like Ziva's in color and texture; however she just had wavy hair instead of curls. Her hair went down to her waist; he assumed it has never been cut. Then Tony gathered it into a pony tail and then braided it.

"Thank You Uncle Tony." Tali then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tony smiled; he never realized the feeling of pride he would get for caring for a child. Then he thought he better not become too wrapped up in Tali as Ziva and he had not talked about a family just yet.

Tali and Tony had a wonderful breakfast. Then they left the house and headed to her school. When they got there he walked her into the extended care program. Tali immediately ran in and gave another young girl a hug. Tony smiled and waved goodbye. He was amazed she had not been really upset about either of her parents being gone.

Tony arrived to work by 0800 with coffee for McGee and Gibbs. He was hoping to see Ziva setting at her desk or have a message saying she would be back in a day or two. However her desk was empty and when he checked his email there was no message from her.

He had finished the background on Dawid Kouhri, he had two brothers named Mikolas, and Yvo. Mikolas and Yvo had Hammas ties and were involved with two known female terrorist named Minnah and Nadia. However he was drawing blanks as he searched for information on these two women. It seems that they had disappeared somewhere in South America.

The day went by rather quickly, and it was 1600, Tony asked if it would be okay to bring Tali into the office as he finished some paperwork and then they could go home. He sorta felt bad with her having to stay so much at the school extended care.

Gibbs told him to hurry up and get back, he laughed at his young agent, and he was growing up even faster around Tali. Gibbs called Abby to let her know that Tali would be arriving soon, and he noticed that McGee was setting up Ziva's computer to have a Welcome to NCIS Tali screen. He laughed inside to see his agents and team all falling for a little 6 year old girl.

Tali and Tony arrived back at NCIS by 1700. The traffic had been worse than Tony expected. Tali had already told Tony about school and getting a perfect grade on her test. She told him about her friends and then asked how his day was, and informed him this was not the way home.

"Well, princess, I thought we could go back to NCIS, I need to finish one more report so that will take about 45 minutes then we can go to dinner. You can pick the restaurant or I can cook," Tony offered.

"Any place?"

Tony nodded, thinking he might regret this.

"Can I think a little longer?"

"Sure. I think Abby and McGee will be excited to see you. They both asked about you today. Gibbs should be there also."

"Could I see Abby's lab?" Tali asked with excitement in her voice.

"We can ask her. It will depend if Abby is busy or not though."

"Ok. Uncle Tony, how about Chinese?"

"My favorite, and I know the best place to get it and they can deliver it to work while I finish if you want."

"Good cause I am really hungry. Can I have sesame chicken and fried rice please?"

"I think I can get that."

Tony pulled up to the gate and showed his ID and then pulled into his parking spot. They called from the car and placed the order, and then headed into the building. As they walked in the building Tali grabbed onto Tony's hand and he could feel her small grip tighten.

Tony and Tali got off the elevator and were immediately greeted by Abby, Gibbs and McGee.

Tali held a little tighter to Tony's hand and even leaned into him for protection. Abby noticed this and did not grab the little girl for one of her famous hugs. Instead she offered her a hand shake.

"Hi Tali, I am Abby, I am good friends with your Aunt Ziva and I work with her and Tony. I run the forensics lab."

"I know. Aunt Ziva told me about all of you before she had me brought here. She said you and my mom would get a long." Tali's voice was now reserved and quiet.

Abby smiled then made an offer.

"Would you like to visit my lab sometime?"

Tali smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Hey Tali this is your Aunt Ziva's desk." Tony pointed to Ziva's desk. "If you want you can go with Abby to see her lab then when our food arrives I will call and she can bring you up here and eat at her desk. Deal?"

"Ok…. Umm… Uncle Tony?" Tali motioned for Tony to bend down.

"I love you more than the stars and the moon." Tali whispered in his ear than gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

Tony then whispered the saying back to her and gave her a hug back and a kiss on the forehead. Then he motioned for her to go with Abby.

Gibbs stood watch Tali and Tony; he had never seen this side of Tony. Usually Tony tried too hard with kids and they took total advantage of him. This little girl had him wrapped around her finger however you could see a bond with them, like father and daughter almost. Ziva had been right he had gotten older.

* * *

Abby and Tali went into the elevator and then down to her lab.

Abby realized as she opened her door, that she probably should have came down first and turned off her music. However she was surprised when Tali's face lit up.

"You listen to Andriod Lust? Aunt Ziva was right my mommy would like you." Tali now had a huge grin and she was moving a little to the music.

"Your mom listens to Andriod Lust?"

"Yeah, and to Lo-Ball, Collide, and Dominic Kelly and"

"Ok, I get it. Yes I think we would get along. So is your mom a Goth?"

"Nope, but when she was a teenager she was when she grew up in England. She has shown me pictures. She said it was to get my grandpapa's attention. She said it worked too well." Tali laughed as she said this.

"Umm, Abby why is that man on your computer screen?"

"Do you know him?"

"He was outside my school the last few weeks he was taking pictures of the kids. I told Officer Handly and since then we have not been allowed outside. He scared me; he tried to ask me a question one time however my friends and I ran. He can speak Hebrew, though not very well. Officer Handly told me I was right not to speak with him. What was strange was he called me…." Tali then looked away; she almost told a secret she was not to tell.

"Abby what does this button do?" Tali reached for the button.

"Hey there, that is Major Mass Spec, it analyzes samples and you my dear are changing the topic."

Suddenly the phone rang and Tony informed Abby the food was there.

"Abby, I am starved, however can I come back to your lab again?"

"Sure, just have Tony call, and if you get tired of Tony you can come over to my place."

"Come on let's go." Abby knew at that point she was not going to get anything from Tali. However she would let Tony know so he could talk to her.

* * *

They arrived back upstairs and Tony had set up Tali's food on Ziva's desk.

"Hey Tali, I am Tim McGee."

"I know, you are Probie," She winked at Tony as she said this.

"Tony you told her?"

"Nope, Aunt Ziva did. She said you are very nice and wrote books. She also said you read Harry Potter. It is my favorite my mommy has read them all to me." Tali got a large grin as she said this.

Tali then sat down and saw her Aunt's computer screen.

"Thanks Probie."

"You're welcome Tali. So how are you and Uncle Tony doing?"

"Great. Where is Uncle Tony? I see his food, but where is he?"

"He and Gibbs are in MTAC, umm a place where they.."

"It is like my Grandpapa's secret room at work. It is where all the important people talk and decide how to save Israel or here it would be the US."

"Umm.. yeah exactly."

"Probie, I have been to Mossad headquarter many times, my grandpapa is the deputy director. I know a little bit about the games. Now can I eat before my food gets colder?"

McGee laughed and nodded. Then he walked over to his desk. Tali was a lot like Ziva and he was sure he would be $500 richer in just 4 weeks. Tali would get very upset when she found out Tony was dating other women.

Gibbs, Tony and Abby were in MTAC Abby informed them what Tali had said about Dawid. They had contacted Mossad and they said they would look into the names; however they did not offer anything else. Tony and Gibbs both thought something was wrong.

Tony went downstairs and saw Tali eating she waved and continued to eat. He sat down at his desk munched a little. Then when he saw she was done asked if she was ready to go home. It was almost 7pm by the time they go home enough time for a short movie and then off to bed.

"Uncle Tony you still have not read Aunt Ziva's letter."

"Yeah, I just want to wait a little longer."

"Uncle Tony, please you need to read it. Promise you will go and read it tonight for me?"

Tony looked at Tali, how could he say no?

"Ok, I will read it I promise. However how will you know if I read it?"

Tali smiled. "I just will, it will make you happy again I promise. I love you more than the moon and the stars."

"I love you more than the moon and the stars also. You know what kid. You are very smart." Tony tussled her hair and tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Tony then went into the guest room and picked up the letter. He opened it and started to read.

_ Tony,_

To be continued yes I am mean. Promise this will be posted in less than 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CBS own NCIS

For the three people who have reviewed my story here is the letter. Please I see lots of people reading, just leave a small review they make my day:) Thanks

* * *

_Tony,_

_I have read many letters from my parents, half-brother and sister saying they were going on a mission. It is a tradition in the David family to only discuss your feelings for each other when you can not see the person._

_I assume by now you have met my niece, Tali. I enjoyed the few hours I got to see her today. I miss her smile and innocence, I have not been able to see her since she was a toddler, and I miss her so much. However I admit I see more of Hani and myself than her namesake. I assume Tali has given the letter to you and you are alone as I informed the little interrogator. I know her enough to know she will insist you read it alone and read it as soon as possible. Her mother and I would have done the same as a child._

_First as I asked in my other letter please watch over Tali and her father**,** make sure they are safe and remain there for Hani's return._

_Second my little nosy niece informs me I need to get to the point, she is reading what I am writing at this point but from here on she is not reading._

_Third, as I have told you I love you. This mission is one I am not sure of length or what all I must do. This is the first one I have ever hated to go on. I blame you for this. However I am glad to blame you, because it means I really love you and do not ever want to leave you. So the answer you asked the other day is yes._

_Tony, I hope you will be able to live with this. The job I do, you never get to really retire or leave. I always promised myself that I would never fall in love and I broke that promise. Hani always told me it was a stupid promise; she should know she was the one who taught me to make that promise. However Hani has also shown me you can have a life and family that is somewhat functional._

_Now, please do not ask where I have gone, do not ask Mossad for information on me. I will return soon. For once I have a reason to return from a mission, I want you to know that YOU are that reason. I want to grow old with you and have children with you. My one hope is that the 4th generation of Mossad in our family is not born. However I admit I can see my niece has potential for being an exceptional officer, however I just hope she breaks the cycle._

_Tony, please do not be upset with me for not telling you in person, as it happened all too quickly. You have to know that if I had time to prepare that I would have confided in you. I actually had plans for tonight however now those will wait until I return. I am sure by now Gibbs has cornered you, and asked what is wrong as I am sure you are sulking. Gibbs can read you like a book. I was starting to wonder when he was going to call us on our relationship. Your stories about dates were getting less believable. However if you announce this to everyone so help me I will demonstrate how I can make you wish you were dead._

_Now I wanted to explain some things to you about my niece. Tali has probably introduced you to the phrase "I love you more than the moon and the stars." It means all is well, both Hani and I used said this when we were Tali's age. If something is wrong she will not say she loves you more than the moon and the stars. She uses this saying only with family. You need to reply with this. However she knows that until you read this letter you will not understand. Tali must always initiate it and you respond._

_Tali knows about Mossad and the dangers and risk. She knows her Uncle Ari made bad choices and died. So her distress code is "I miss Uncle Ari" because she would never say this._

_Tony I hope that this will not change anything between us, and we can pick up and continue where we left off once I return. Also, Tony I feel that I must say this, you might find out some things about me while I am way. You may be surprised and you may not be, but please know that whatever it is, it does not change the way I feel about you, about us. Tali knows that I love you, and that we are together. This child is already a little interrogator, so be warned._

_Tali knows that Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer are safe. She can trust them, I have told her things about each of them, and toinclude all the nicknames you call Probie. So since I am not there she can help you come up with names for him. Just do not corrupt the childtoo much or my sister will kill both of us and she trained me._

_Tony, I hope that after reading this letter that you know that I love you still, and that I want to continue where we left off once we return. Please I ask that you not retreat into yourself and close off our family and friends. They are there to help and support you. You have changed so much since I have met you. When we first met there is no way I would have trusted you as I do now with my niece and my heart. However I have given you my heart and I believe I have yours. Please keep my necklace safe. However if you decide you want to end this give it to Tali for her to return it to me._

_I love you more than the moon and the stars._

_Ziva_

* * *

Tony reread the letter over a few times, each time he felt so many different emotions. He missed her dearly, but understood why she was doing what she was doing. She had answered his question, and it was the answer he wanted. What amazed him was she gave him a way out of everything that would be easy.

Tony though had decided to have a nice chat with his soon to be niece and learn everything he could about her family. However he was not sure what she would tell him. However he needed to learn about them and this was his chance.

Tony sat on his couch for a moment longer, everything finally sinking in. A smile crossed his features, he had finally realized that he was ready for this next step, he wanted this. To take care of a child, granted she was his soon to be niece, but family none the less. So promising him self that he was going to take the best care of Tali and spoil her rotten before her parents came home. Before Ziva came home. Tony smiles once again, Ziva was coming home… to him.

* * *

Tali awoke early the next morning and sneaked into the guest room. Tony was lying there with the letter in his hand asleep. Tali smiled and then jumped onto the bed.

"Wakey wakey Uncle Tony!" She screamed and giggled.

Tony cringed; the child was up way to early he had 10 more minutes to sleep he thought.

"Come on get up Uncle Tony."

Tony feigned sleep then as Tali reached to pry his eyes open he reached up and started to tickle her.

Tali started to giggle hysterically. Tony laughed at her and imagined how it would be to have his own daughter and her coming in to wake him and Ziva.

"Uuc..L…To…ny. stop…please…" a giggling Tali pleased.

Tony stopped and then noticed her looking at the letter.

Tali then snuggled up beside Tony in bed.

"You read her letter? Did it make you feel better? When I have read my mommy's letters sometimes they make me sad and happy. Sorta strange I know but it is true." Tali's giggle had subsided and she got very serious.

"You know what Tali, the letter also made me happy and sad. I am happy because she got to tell me she loved me one more time, and sad because I could not be there to see her say I love you before she left." He gave Tali a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"You know what we both need to get showered and get breakfast. Let's get ready and we will go to my favorite place for breakfast. They have killer burritos**.**"

"Ok. I love you more than the moon and the stars, Uncle Tony."

"I love you more than the moon and the stars, Tali," He smiled as he said this back.

Tali jumped out of the bed and ran to her room to get ready.

Tony helped Tali with her hair again. He tried to do the French braid as he was taught by Abby. It did not turn out too bad**;** however it was not like Ziva's. He was not sure what Tali really thought, she had thanked him and gave him a hug.

* * *

McGee noticed as Tony got off the elevator that he was a lot happier than he was the day before. He figured he must have found someone new in his love life as that what usually made him this happy.

"DiNozzo do you need a sitter tonight? Or are you using Tali to hook up with someone?" McGee teased him.

Tony thought for a minute then realized he would have to be careful or McGee would put two and two together.

"No, McGoogle. Tali and I have a date with Harry Potter and the Philosopher'sStone tonight, I always thought it was sorceress stone however Tali informed me in England it was Philosopher's. Also we are making home made pizza, however if you and Abby would like you are welcome to join us."

McGee looked at Tony, there was something different. He had been different since he returned from the Seahawk. However just last week he was talking about his newest conquest and how perfect she was or was he?

"I will ask Abby I am sure she would love to visit with Tali. However you can count me in I can not wait to see you two together."

"DiNozzo, McGee we have a dead Gunnery Sergeant pack up. Tony you're driving." Gibbs tossed him the keys.

"Boss it is Khouri?" McGee asked.

"When we see him we will know, he only has his uniform on no ID however the description fits."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. Been busy with holidays and the weather and getting this beta'd.

Thanks to Christina and Kris:)

Disclaimer: you know the story.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, keep them coming.

* * *

The team had been working hard all week. The face of the Marine Gunny had been destroyed however the body build and hair color matched. Now they just needed to wait for Abby to match the DNA.

As the team waited for the results from Abby, Tony sat at his desk, a million miles away. As a smile crossed his features at he memory of when he has asked Ziva about having fun. Her reply was short, reading. He always thought there was more to her, knowing what he did of her childhood and all, but now she had a choice…just as he had pointed out to her. Well, at least he thought she had a choice.

The second thought he had was of this brilliant little girl that Ziva's sister and brother in law had entrusted to his care. Tali would come home every night and read a book in Hebrew, and studied while he made dinner. He had gotten her into watching Disney princess movies, he had showed her there was more to being a child. It was then that he saw a new side to Ziva, revealed in this younger version. It was then he vowed, things were going to change once she returned home.

Saturday arrived and Tony and Tali celebrated the Sabbath at home. They walked to the park just a few blocks away. Today Tony was going to introduce Tali to football American style.

"Uncle Tony, this is not football, well at least not what I know as football."

"Come on you have lived here in the US for almost a year now, and your Dad has not introduced you to American football?"

"Umm, Mommy does not care for sports much and we rarely watch TV. However I will not tell if you don't about watching movies every night." Tali grinned like a Cheshire cat as she said this.

"Ok well I get to teach you. You can learn to catch and throw and make a goal. Tomorrow we can watch a game and I can explain what is happening, does that sound cool?"

Tali agreed, unsure of what to do or say. She recalled a memory of a close friend who had disobeyed an order to not touch something which turned out to be a round of unexploded ordinance**.** Her friend had died; her Grandpapa and Saba told her that is what happens when you do not listen to as you are told. Sadness, replaced Tali's naturally happy smiling face. Tony immediately took notice of her change.

"Tali, hey, it is ok if you do not want to play. We can do something else."

"It is ok Uncle Tony, I would like to learn. However can we watch Sound of Music after sundown? I miss Mommy and it is her favorite movie."

Tony laughed and smiled, he wondered if she knew it was Ziva's favorite also.

"We sure can watch that tonight. You know we could do something else still if you want?"

"Uncle Tony, it is ok, I would like to learn to play football with you. However why do you call it football when you do not use your feet?"

Tony laughed really hard**; **she was a mini Ziva in many ways. He remembered when Ziva asked him the same question.

Tony taught Tali how to catch and throw the ball. Tali was rather good for a 6 ½ year old. After they had lunch at the park they headed back to the house. When they arrived Gibbs was sitting out front waiting for them.

"Hey you two." Gibbs raised his hand and smiled as he saw Tony and Tali walk down the sidewalk.

Tony reached for his cell and made sure it was on. Thinking he might be in trouble for not being reachable.

Tali grabbed onto Tony's hand a little tighter.

"I thought I would drop over and see what you were up to. I was just getting ready to call when I saw you two walking down the street." Gibbs saw that Tali looked a little concerned.

"Umm, Boss, well we went to the park, I taught Tali how to play football."

"Boss, why don't you come on into the house, we are having Cholet, however I will tell you it is not as good as Ziva's."

"That would be great."

Tali ran ahead of Tony and unlocked the house. She then ran to get changed, she thought they might need to be alone, usually when people came over for work related stuff with her mom or grandfathers she was sent away.

"She is a great kid, not usually that quiet though." Tony laughed as he watch her run up the stairs and close her door.

"So you getting domesticated Tony? You know in three weeks her dad will be back or are you ready for a break now?"

"You know a year ago I could have never seen this happening. Now I am enjoying being Uncle Tony, I have never had so much fun. I know in three weeks I have to step back, and maybe by then I will be ready for a break. However right now I don't need one, Thanks for asking though."

"Have you heard anything?" Gibbs asked knowing that Tony would understand.

"No, you know though I really miss her. It was hard when I was on the ship, however then I could convince myself…Hell I do not know what I thought…. We had just gotten things worked out….now we are apart and who knows when I will see her again. You know I look at Tali and I think how I would handle a child if Ziva had to leave on missions. She can never leave Mossad. However then I think how I can't live without her." Tony shook his head.

"I will tell you this it is harder to live without them. Do not let her go, you both need each other. So tell me why is Tali so scared of me?"

"You will have to ask her. She loves Abby and Ducky because he talks about England and she loves his stories. She is still little nervous about Probie, though she loves to tease him as much as her Aunt. Maybe you should ask her, yourself."

"Ask me what?" Tali asked as she came down the stairs.

"I think I will go serve up dinner, she is all yours Gibbs." Tony then left the living room and went into the kitchen.

"Sir, you had a question?"

"Hey Tali, well first my name is..."

"I know it is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you were a marine, and work with Aunt Ziva. Aunt Ziva says I can trust you, and not to believe anything Grandpapa David says." Tali then went up to Gibbs and whispered.

"I did not like Ari either."

Gibbs looked at the little girl, he suspected there was more.

"Did your Grandpa David tell you not to trust me?"

"No, he said you are a good man. I just do not like you hitting my Uncle Tony!" Tali then stepped back and looked at him with a look that could have killed.

"Well I only do it when he needs to wake up. And I do not hit him hard at all, really. Ask your Uncle Tony, if I did not do it he would think I was mad at him."

"I will!" Tali ran into the kitchen and Gibbs laughed.

Gibbs wondered what Ziva had told her regards to him and Ari. He could only imagine what Eli had said regarding him.

On Monday the team got busy gathering evidence and building a case. The Gunnery Sergeant had been under suspicion for links to terrorist activities. However he had proven he had no contact with his brothers in theMiddle East.

Tony had gone with McGee to interview the Aunt and Uncle who had raised Gunnery Sgt Dawid. Tony hated when the family would ask if they had identified the body and why they thought he was involved in terrorism. Implying they were being investigated for just being Muslims.

Gibbs came up to Tony and asked him if he had questioned Tali further about the man at the school. He shook his head no, but said that he would talk with her tonight after they returned home.

Tony was worried about his niece, she was becoming very quiet. When Ziva did this she tended to blow up and paperclips went flying all around. He only needed to make it 2 more weeks to win the bet. However he already knew whom the money was being spent on.

March 5, 2009 Ziva looked at the calendar sadly, this was the date that she had left her family, her friends, her new home so unexpectedly. Ziva, knew though if she ever wanted to see her family and friends again, she needed to concentrate on the job at hand, and complete this mission.

Ziva looked at the calendar again she had only needed to take them 7 more days then she would have been on a 7 day break. Ziva threw the calendar down and put her head on the table.

"Minnah, hey what is wrong? You look like you are a million miles away?"

"I am fine Nadia, just thinking, about what…" Ziva stopped herself she did not need to bother her sister with her concerns.

"Ok, Ziva spill it, what is wrong? The last two days you look confused, and lost. I have never seen you like this before. You usually get all excited and go weapon cleaning crazy."

"Hani, you remember the complication we had with the last mission?"

Hani looked at Ziva who was now staring at the ground.

"How far along?" Hani recalled that complication all to well; she had a walking talking 6 ½ year old child now.

"I am 2 weeks late. I was on the pill, I know horrible choice however, I was not going on missions I was with NCIS, and I was into the middle of the cycle when I got told to go on this mission and I only had to finish 7 more days then I should have started my cycle…"

"So you are not sure? Let me go to the store and I can get a test. It is still early you can back out of this mission!" Hani was holding onto Ziva's hand. One part of Hani was so excited the other was terrified this mission needed to be completed, and she knew she needed Ziva to complete is safely.

"I want to wait a few more days. We have been under lots of stress and well…"

"Ziva, you know even if you would have stayed on the pill, who is not to say this was not meant to be. With Tali I was on the Depo-Provera shot and well now I have Tali and I am glad I have her, she is all that I have left of Jacob." Hani knew this was different however at the same time she knew there were never guarantees on life.

"Hani, if I am… I can not do this. Tony and I are not ready for this. We need to complete this mission and unlike you I can not pass off a baby as someone else's and an unwed Islamic woman is a death sentence." Ziva nearly yelled at her sister and slammed her fist against the table.

"Ziva, I think until you have a test done you need to just relax. Let's wait a few more days like you said then we will try to get a test. We have a few options at this point. However Ziva promise me no rash decisions."

"Me, rash?" Ziva smiled

"Come on you are the one who told Papa last time and he got us out before we could make sure the mission was a success. This time we have to make sure this is a success for our children." Hani reached out and grasped Ziva's hand.

"No, for Tali," Ziva then said.

Hani could see the denial in Ziva's eyes. It was going to take a lot to get her to accept she might be pregnant.

"Ok, for both Tali's," Hani agreed.

___________________________________________________________________

Ziva and Hani were to leave on Friday to fly to Algeria. They had gained information that Mikolas has been there and had set up shop. They would meet 2 more undercover Mossad agents, Kaleb and Andrew. They had been there for ten years and there cover was deep. Both of them knew Nadia and Minnah, and the reputation that preceded them.

The four set up the safe house and after a couple days they continued with the mission.

"Minnah you will stay with Kaleb, while Andrew and I go into town. I have heard rumors that Mikolas might be at the Blue Rose. If so then we will see who is talking to and see what we can learn." Nadia gave it as an order not a request.

Andrew and Nadia appeared to be a Muslim couple. Andrew introduced her as one of his wives that lived in Morocco and had returned recently. Andrew was a well known arms trader in the area. Even in Mossad the undercover agents had to do deals against Israel to find out what were the larger deals that could destroy the country.

The third day of exploring Nadia and Andrew hit pay dirt. They were informed that a certain person may have some things of interest for them.

Nadia and Andrew sat at the table and Nadia immediately recognized who was coming to play. It was baby brother Dawid Kouhri, she had last seen him in DC when he was looking at her daughter at the Jewish Day school.

"I am Dawid, I understand you are looking for weapons? There are many to be had what type are you looking for?"

"Depends on what you have to offer," Andrew told the young man.

'I have c-4, ammo, and the various assault weapons I want $4 million."

"That is rather cheap is there a problem with anything?" Andrew said.

"No, either take it or I will find someone else." Dawid was nervous and both Andrew and Nadia could see this.

"Well, let me tell you this…It is best never to show your cards. I think 3 million will be enough since I am not sure about the quality. Nadia come along." Andrew made sure he heard her name.

"Minnah is waiting at the house, I am sure she is bored by now." Andrew made sure to speak even louder since they were walking away. He needed to make sure the names were heard by the spooks that were also there.

Dawid left and immediately went to Mikolas and informed him that the deal was done and that they refused to pay $4million and only offered $3 million. However the most interesting was the man's wife was Nadia who had a sister named Minnah. Maybe this would keep Mikolas from killing him.

Kaleb followed the three brothers after they got the money. Too little of anyone's surprise the three brothers caught a flight into Washington, DC. This meant that Minnah and Nadia needed to stay here and Kelcie (Hani) and Kirsten (Ziva) Hanover needed to fly to the US.

Ziva finally had taken a pregnancy test that Hani had picked up. The sign turned into a plus sign. However she did not think this was a positive at the moment.

The night before Ziva and Hani prepared to go to Virginia to set up the safe house and follow the three brothers, Ziva informed Hani she had made a decision. When they got back to the US she was going to terminate the pregnancy.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review:) This last chapter did not get many reviews, please let me know if you like the story or not.

Thanks to Kris and Christina for Beta.

Disclaimer Nope still do not own NCIS, darn. Though I do own a picture of Cote and myself and Michael and myself:) Ohh and he does have Green Eyes.

* * *

"ZIVA WHAT!!!!" Hani screamed.

"I can not do it, I am only about 8 weeks now and it will be easy from what I have read, then we can carry on with the mission. It will just be like having a heavy menstrual cycle. Tony will never know and you will never tell anyone." Ziva avoided looking at Hani**; **she could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Zeee….Come on you are not thinking…the mission is going much better than planned, within a week we can have all three of them gone. Andrew all ready contacted Mossad and they know we will be in the US and we have all ready made arrangements for the accident." Hani failed to mention the extra protection for Tali.

"I remember when we were kids you always said you wanted children, then when Tali died and I was pregnant you begged me to keep the baby and to name her Tali, even when I lost Jacob you reminded me how I still had a piece of him. How can you think about terminating when I know you have always wanted a baby?" Hani was pulling out all the stops now.

"That was before Mezada, before everything. You know I thought I could have a real life with Tony, now I see we never will get a real life. Look at Tali; I could see she has potential to be in Mossad, she is so much like we were at her age. I do not want to have to leave my child; I would rather never have one instead. Now please this is my choice." Ziva then walked off and cried, cried for everything she was loosing not just her child but her life and Tony.

"I will not say anything else, however I ask you to go one place with me. Then I will go to the clinic with you in Virginia. Ok?"

"Where?" Ziva could only imagine where her sister might want to take her instead of the clinic.

"If I say nothing else you will just have to trust me."

"Ok, I will go with you. Let's get going the Jet should be at the airport in 2 hours to take us back to the US, in 12 hours this can all be forgotten**,**" Ziva stated.

Ziva and Hani arrived at the airport and boarded the private jet that was used by Mossad for missions such as theirs. Both had slept for the flight, when they arrived in DC it was 10 am.

Hani and Ziva got a rental car. In the US they were using the names Kelsey and Marie Hanover. They knew these names would not raise red flags unlike Nadia and Minnah would.

Hani drove Ziva toward Rock Creek Park; she had been told that Tony and Tali went there occasionally on Sundays. Hopefully this would be one of those Sundays. It was now April 5th and they had been gone for a month. Hani could not wait to see her daughter even though she could not talk or touch her at this point.

Hani parked and Ziva had an idea of what she was doing and was getting mad. However Hani had kept her word and not said anything more about the decision that Ziva had made.

"I want to see her, make sure she is ok. I was told Tony is caring for her because Rick is out to Sea. He is supposed to be back next week, however he was extended. Look there, right there," Hani said pointing to the clearing.

Ziva watched as Tali and Tony played catch with a football. Tali would pretend to make a touchdown, surely the little dance she did she had learned from Tony. Tony ran and chased after her and let her win. He looked so happy with Tali. She had never seen Tony so happy with a child. Usually he did not do well with kids, he just tried too hard.

Ziva then heard Tali call him Uncle Tony.

"So my little princess, what is your next wish?"

"Ummm… I think I will give you the next wish Uncle Tony," Tali giggled.

"Well, hmmmm….I do not recall the Uncle's getting wishes, just princesses."

"I want my mommy and Aunt Ziva home."

Tony looked at Tali then pulled her into a hug. He had thought he saw this coming and he was right.

"Princess, if I could I would have them both right here right now. However they are working and as soon as they can they will be back to us. It is okay to miss them you know. I cry sometimes because I miss and love Ziva so much. However being here with you helps a lot, I still miss her though, just like you miss your Mom and Dad. One day maybe Ziva and I will have a little girl like you. However until then I get to spoil you rotten." Tony then started to tickle Tali to keep her from crying.

Tony however had a strange feeling that he was being watched; however he did not feel that he was in danger. However he did not want to concern Tali.

Ziva was now in tears. Tony was so attached to Tali, and Tali apparently adored him. She could not believe he actually wanted a child. Before when they had ever talked about a family they both agreed it was not for them.

Ziva turned away and took the listening device out of her ear. Hani watched a few more minutes then also headed back to the car.

"You are mean!!" Ziva stated.

"I just wanted to see Tali, I miss her very much, and she seems to be doing well with Tony. Now we just need to finish this mission then we can all go back to our normal lives." Hani was avoiding the pregnancy as she had promised, however she was hoping that little scene had changed her mind. For once she was glad her father had been spying on her daughter and told her how Tony and Tali were best friends and he was looking forward to the day when he would be his son in law also.

"The clinic is closed since it is Sunday. However it opens at 7am on Monday, I will take you there in the morning." Hani kept her promise.

"You were right, I was being rash, I guess in November you will become an Aunt. So we best get this mission done." Ziva was now crying and Hani was holding onto her giving her a hug.

"Yes, let's get this done before you show up to Tony with a big belly and he can tell you you're pregnant instead of you telling him."

Tony took Tali home after playing in the park and taking a long walk. She was so tired that she fell asleep on the couch as he made dinner.

"Tali… hey sleepy head I have dinner if you want?"

"O...Kayy…what is it?"

"Chicken Soup and peanut butter and jelly, just a light dinner since you are so sleepy."

Tali soon fell asleep after dinner, only to awake several hours later screaming.

Tony jumped out of his bed with his gun raised. He never heard Tali scream so loud.

"UNCLE TONY…"

"Tali…. Hey it is ok…. It was just a dream…."

"No Un….cle… Tony he was there at my window. That man from the school yard he was at my window. He was trying to get in…" Tali was now sobbing.

Tony grabbed her phone and called Gibbs.

"Boss, someone just tried to break into Tali's room from the outside window. Yeah we are ok however I am calling her Grandfather at the embassy to send over protection he has offered before. Ok see you in 20 minutes then."

Tony hung up with Gibbs, then called Mikel Basshan and informed him of what happen and as he suspected he was told two officers were just out side of the house. As he was talking Tony heard a gun shot.

Tali became very quiet and grabbed onto Tony for dear life.

"Umm… Ok…Thanks" Tony then hung up the phone.

"Tali I want you to stay right here. I am going to talk to Officer Handly; apparently they caught the man who was at your window, as he had tried to run. Let's just say you are very safe now. Ok?" Tony held onto Tali as he explained this to her, he could feel that she was scared.

Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We all know how this goes.

Sorry this has taken so long. My beta reader was very busy, so now I have Kris who has taken over this position. Thanks a million Kris:)

I hope you like the update. Please review let me know what you think.

* * *

As Tony went to the front door, and started to go outside. However he was quickly pushed into the house.

"Is she ok?" Officer Handly asked breathlessly.

"Ummm, yeah, scared but ok. I assume you have the guy who tried to get into the house?" Tony questioned the Mossad officer.

"He is on his way to the embassy we will talk to the local authorities and do all the paperwork You need to pack and bag for yourself and for Tali and come with us." Officer Handly demanded as he started to look around the downstairs assessing everything.

"Hey wait a minute. Why do we need… is Tali still in danger who was this…" Tony's voice started to raise.

"Mr Di Nozzo no time to explain you must hurry." Officer Handly was becoming agitated with Tony.

"I do not want to leave!!" Tali yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Mouse. Your Grandpere wants you to stay with Saba for the night. Mr. Di Nozzo can stay at the embassy with you. Then by tomorrow hopefully you can goto school and Mr. DiNozzo can return to work."

Tali just looked Officer Handly intently, he had used the code-name she had been taught. Tali thought that maybe something really bad had happen or was going to happen. The tears in her eyes said it all Officer Handly slowly went up the stairs. He could see the fear in Tali's eyes. She was still young enough that she had not learned to hide it. He spoke to her in Hebrew for comfort reassuring her it was ok.

"Mouse, she is ok, I am sure. We have not heard anything so that is good news. You need to be brave and do as you are told, Tony does not know how this works so you need to show him how we do things. Mouse, if you make this harder then it should be, maybe Saba will not have a surprise for you." Officer Handly hated to hide things however he knew that Tali would understand, however it was apparent Tony did not.

"Hey, do not put pressure on my niece. I am not sure what you said however…." Tony was starting to get mad.

"Uncle Tony. It is ok, he just assured me that Saba wants us at the embassy. Uncle Tony will you come help me pack?

Tony stared at Officer Handly then headed up the stairs.

"Let Gibbs inside, he is my Boss." Tony said as he walked into Tali's room.

As Gibbs pulled into the driveway, an embassy limo pulled in right behind him. His gut was telling him that something was very wrong. He had hoped that it would not come to losing his favorite agent or his favorite agents' niece. Making his way towards the from door, Gibbs pulled out his ID when Officer Handly opened the door.

"We have been waiting for you. They are upstairs packing a few items. Tonight we are taking them to the embassy by the morning they will return to work and school where we will have a plan. Tali is possibly in danger due to the assignment that Hani and Ziva are on is all I can say here. Tomorrow you will learn more. You and Agent McGee and Dr Mallard and Abby will be guests at the embassy, we will see you at 2pm. You may go upstairs I saw Mr Di Nozzo go into the guest room just a minute ago after packing Tali's bag." Then Officer Handly walked away before Gibbs could say anything.

As Gibbs made his way to the only room with a light on, he saw Tali sitting inside on the bed, with a sad look on her face. He looked up and watched as Tony was packing a few of her favorite things into a small bag.

"Gibbs." Tali jumped off the bed and ran up to him and gave him an Abby size hug around his waist.

Tony watched Tali had been warming up to Gibbs more recently.

Gibbs reached down and picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey are those tears I see?" Gibbs asked as he wiped away the small tears starting to fall.

Gibbs had started to become close to this little girl, she was very different than his Kelly, which he was grateful for. However he still felt a special place in his heart for this young girl.

"I do not want to leave here. Saba will make me go back and…." Tali then started to cry and gave him another hug.

Tony had already tried to reassure her that her Saba would not make her go back to Israel or on a special vacation with her Grandmere. That he would stay with her, and make sure that her Mom, Dad and Aunt Ziva came back safe and sound.

"Tali it will be ok. Your Uncle Tony is going with you and tomorrow we have all been invited to the embassy. So when you get out of school you can show us around the place how is that?" Gibbs told her while giving her a hug and using this most comforting voice he could muster.

"Ok, I guess." Tali had a look that Tony had realized was like Ziva's when she was thinking of a plan.

"Tali? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing… Uncle Tony we need to hurry up or Saba will get mad cause it took so long for us to get there."

"Ok you make sure you do not need anything else from your room and I will meet you downstairs."

"Uncle Tony it is ok just ask me to leave so you can talk to Gibbs." Tali shook her head and left her room. Tony and Gibbs then headed to his room as Tony packed.

"Boss, I am a little concerned. I am worried for Ziva and Tali and her mom. Apparently we have had a Mossad detail assigned to us for sometime as they caught this man immediately. You know I just can not imagine putting your child in so much danger."

Tony then cringed a little realizing what he just said.

"Umm sorry Boss. I umm…"

"Tony you know sometimes you do not even realize how much someone you love is in danger." Gibbs could only imagine how Shannon felt when she realized that Kelly and her were in danger cause of what she had witnessed.

"Boss, do you think that they will send Tali back to Israel?"

"Tony I am afraid you both might get sent to Israel." Gibbs confided into his agent.

Ziva and Hani were only a few blocks away when they heard the shots ring out. They had followed Yvo Khouri to Hani's home. They then let him attempt to break into the home. Hopefully Tali had not been to scared. Hani and Ziva knew Tali had screamed as Officer Handly said he heard her scream for her Uncle Tony. The operation was in play and a sharp shooter with a silencer took him out as he attempted to get into the home, then after he fell to the ground he was shot again and removed from the area.

Hani did not like the idea of putting her daughter in danger.

Mikolas must have discovered that Hani had lied to him, and now Tali was subjected to his wrath. Hani vowed to make sure that Mikolas would never get this close to her family again.

Ziva and Hani arrived at the embassy and confirmed that the body was Yvo. Hani was a little amazed they would send him to do this job. She thought Dawid would be doing this assignment considering he had been to her school and followed them the last few months.

"Ziva and Hani, you must both goto your rooms and not come out. Tony and Tali will be here any minute. It would be hardest on Tali if she sees you." Officer Bashan stated.

"Could I speak to Tony, just for a minute?" Ziva begged.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Ziva you can not tell him yet. At this point you and your child are not in danger. Tony and Tali are in great danger however. Tomorrow you will be seen by a Doctor for an exam. I will talk to Tony and Tali and your friends. I have an offer for them. Your Director at NCIS had accepted an offer I have made. Now I need to see if your friends will accept the offer. Ziva, I will make sure they are all safe. You make sure that your baby, my newest grandchild and your sister are safe." Eli then stepped out of the shadow he was in.

Hani and Ziva both stood there not saying a word for a minute.

"Papa" Both women said at the same time.

"You will continue this mission as such. You will get the intelligence however you will not be doing any of the work. If the doctor say's there are any problems with the pregnancy then you will both be pulled from this mission and will be placed in safe houses until the remaining two brothers are dead."

"Papa, can I at least let Tony know…"

"Ziva I think you know as well as I do that he would never let you complete this mission. You can tell him when the mission is over. He would be sick with worry that you and the baby would be hurt. It is bad enough I must worry about my daughters and grandchild's safety. Let me care for him and Tali and you and Hani finish this mission."

"Papa, if I do not say anything about the pregnancy could I at least see him?"

"I am sorry Ziva. However I will allow you to watch from a video feed the offer I make to your friends tomorrow."

"Papa? Could I see Tali?" Hani asked.

"Of all things this is one I will grant you and Ziva can both see Tali. She is so much like the two of you I know she will not say anything. However tomorrow she will return to Israel with me no matter what." Eli then left.

Michel turned on the video screen and then pointed to the monitor.

"Here Ziva and Hani I think you will like what you see."

Ziva watched as Tony held a sleeping Tali in his arms. Tony gave her a small kiss on the forehead as she began to stir.

Tony carried Tali right past the room where Ziva and Hani were in. It took all of Ziva's strength not to step out there and tell Tony that soon he would be carrying his own child to bed. However she knew her father was right.

Tony arrived to the room that would be Tali's and placed her in bed. She quickly rolled over and stayed asleep.

Tony left the room and followed Officer Handly to what he assumed would be his room.

However when he entered the room it was an office and Eli David stood there.

Ziva and Hani looked at each other and wondered what this was about.

"Anthony Di Nozzo. I presume?"

"Umm yeah. And you are?"

"I am Eli David. I am Ziva's father." Eli then offered his hand to shake with the young man his daughter loved so much.

Tony accepted his hand then wondered how much longer before he was going to kill him.

"I have heard much about you. I will admit much was from dossiers and from investigations I have had done on you. I am impressed you have went from being a ladies man each night to pretty much a family man now. I see my Ziva has had a positive influence on you." Eli decided to lighten up on him.

"Umm Yeah…. Well…." Tony was speechless he was in a room with a man who had diplomatic immunity and could kill someone or have them killed and even Abby would not be able to prove it.

"Answer me this one question. Do you love my daughter? Would you give your life for hers? Do you want to have children with her?" Eli had now gotten very serious.

"I love Ziva more than the moon, the stars, the earth, the solar system and I could go on from there. I miss her so much right now that it hurts. I worry everyday how she is and what she is doing. I wish I could be there to protect her, to ensure she did not come to harm. As for children that would be Ziva's choice. I would love to have at least one child however if she would never want a child I would not turn her away. If she wants ten I guess I need to be more frugal with money. I just worry how this is going to effect her and us. I know you never get out of Mossad, however I do not want her to be always looking over her shoulder I do not want to worry about…."

"Tony, you are ok if I call you Tony yes?" Eli interrupted him as he was talking.

Tony nodded.

"Tony. Most people do not understand how I have raised my children. I have had regrets and successes. My granddaughter Tali is my pride and joy, and my future grandchild will be the same. He or she will be given everything Tali has been given. I want to see my grandchildren grow up to be Doctors or lawyers and be fat and happy never to worry about who is coming after who. Who will try to take away there freedom to choose however I do not want them to have to continue a war we have been fighting for 3 generations. I love my daughters. One day we will talk more and I will explain why I raised them as I did. When you have your child you will also do the best you and Ziva can, however you will never have regrets, because I will make sure you will not have them. It has been a long day. You must get some sleep. I will see you for breakfast in the morning. I have had turkey bacon put on the menu for you. Also if you have a message for Ziva I will make sure she receives it."

Tony was listening to the man standing in front of him. He realized he never brought up the fact he was the deputy director of Mossad and he basically admitted he knows about him and Ziva. He was sure Ziva would not be happy with that. However there was something strange with the way he was talking. He just could not put a finger on it.

"Can I send a note?"

"No, you can just say what you want I will then tell her. I promise she will get the entire message."

"Tell Ziva I… I miss her and can not wait to get her home. I love her and I am sorry."

"I will tell her. Tony…she loves you also. Do not let her down or I will personally hunt you down and trust me there are worse fates than death." Eli whispered this and then left the room and Officer Bashan walked in and told Tony to follow him to his room.

Ziva and Hani stood there and could not believe what they had heard from there father. This was the most praise they had ever heard from him. Ziva wanted to smack Tony he totally missed that her father had told him he was having another grandchild and in his way he had informed the young man. Ziva had tears in her eyes, damn hormones. Though she wondered what Tony was sorry about? They had no arguments, he had no reason to be sorry that she knew of. Maybe Tali would know when they talked with her tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CBS will not give up there rights, so I still am borrowing the characters.

Thanks to those who have reviewed the story. Let me know if it is going to slow. Or if you think they are out of character.

Thanks to Kris for beta :)

* * *

Ch 10

Tony started to wonder if Ziva was watching the conversation he just had with her father. He did not seem as bad as he always imagined. He seemed to care about his daughters and granddaughter. He wondered how long her father had been in DC, it seemed a little to perfect. Was this a set up? Tony wondered what Ziva would think that Eli was implying that he would have more grandchildren. In one of their recent conversations, Ziva had mentioned that she did not want children, Tony Wondered how Eli would feel about not having any more grandchildren.

Sighing, now Tony regretted telling Ziva that he did not want kids. Tali had made him realize that he was much more of a person then just a NCIS agent. Tony fell into a restless slumber, dreaming of Ziva, her being in danger with their child.

* * *

The next morning came quickly and Tony and Tali joined her Grandfather's for breakfast along with many Mossad personal. Tony was amazed how many there were and how they all knew Tali and greeted her by name.

After breakfast they were informed that they would need to stay in the embassy in the guest quarters. Tali started to protest when Tony whispered to her he brought along her favorite DVD's and that they could have a mini film festival today.

Later that day, Eli sat with Tony and Tali in the guest lounge watching Sound of Music. Both Hani and Ziva had watched them from the control room. However the doctor had just arrived to see Ziva which she was sure her father arranged so she would not see the team and hear what the offer was, as it was almost 2pm and the team was arriving at the embassy.

Ziva cried as she heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Hani gently squeezed her hand, knowing that Ziva wanted Tony to be with her for this and not her half sister. The doctor had a small portable ultra sound with him and confirmed that the placenta was in a safe position and that there seem to be no problems and she could continue the mission.

Ziva was due November 19th, which felt so far away right now. Ziva and Hani both wanted to have the mission done by Tali's birthday which was only 32 days away on May 9th.

Officer Rivkin walked into the room he smiled as he saw his small cousin.

"Hey I heard we have a mouse in the house?" He called out.

"Michael!" Tali screamed and jumped off the couch and ran into his arms.

Eli smiled and then looked over to Tony. Tony did not look happy. Tony recognized the man from a picture he saw on Ziva's desk when she first returned from Israel she had teased him however never told him who the man was.

"Tony this is Michael, he is Jacob Bashan's, cousin, Jacob was Tali's Aba. As you see he is very close to Tali. He has spoiled her rotten, almost as much as you have." Eli whispered to him.

"Shalom Tony, Ziva has told me a lot about you. I am sure Tali will tell me more." Michael offered Tony a hand to shake.

Tony smiled and nodded his head. Not sure what to say.

"Shalom Michael." Tony finally said.

"Eli your guests are here in the office, I will take Tali for some ice cream and we will see you later." Michael stated.

Eli reached down and gave his granddaughter a kiss, and looked into her eyes and told her something in Arabic. He knew Tony could speak some Hebrew and wanted to not risk him hearing what he was saying.

_"Little one Michael will take you to see them however it is a secret. When you come back you will have to do as you are told, understand?"_

_"Yes"_ Tali responded back in Arabic. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek, Eli reached gently for her face lifting her chin and looked into her deep brown eyes. After a moment he motioned for her to go with Michael.

"Ahhh children. I had to remind her to behave. At least with Michael I know she will not hurt him as he watches her. She is too much like her mother and her Aunt Ziva. When you and Ziva have children I hope they take more after you than her or else you will be in big trouble." Eli told Tony as he motioned for him to follow him.

"Your team members are here. I have a offer for you all, however before we go in there, I want to let you know that I would like you to accept this offer and encourage your friends to accept this offer." Eli stopped and looked at him before they entered the room.

"So what is the offer?" Tony asked suddenly becoming very serious.

"For you all to come to Israel, where you can work as a liaison position with various Israeli agencies." Eli stated.

"I take it I would be highly encouraged to accept this position." Tony tried to keep an even tone in his voice as he said this,

"I can not make you, however Ziva would like you to take this position." Eli pulled out his trump card.

Tony nodded as he looked at the man knowing that there was no way he could say no now.

"I will be there, Tali was right she is going back to Israel." Tony then opened the door and saw Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Vance sitting at a large table.

Tony and Eli walked into the room and Eli motioned for Tony to sit at the chair to his right as he sat at the head of the table.

"Welcome to the Israeli embassy. My name is Deputy Director Eli David, however you can call me Eli. I have heard about all of you from my daughter. To get straight to the point. I have talked to Vance concerning reciprocation for Ziva being a liaison to NCIS. Ms. Sciuto I would like to make an offer for you to work with our forensic specialist at the Mossad headquarter. Mr McGee we would like you to accept a position with our computer specialist team this is also at Mossad headquarters. Agent Gibbs and Di Nozzo I would like to offer you to work with Mossad officers on investigation techniques and with our version of NCIS with Israeli defense forces. Dr. Mallard we have our own medical examiner, who would love to discuss how you do things here in America compared to our techniques also at Mossad headquarters. Before you can decline you would be guest at my home. You would each have your own room and bathrooms. Yes I have a very large home being the deputy director. I will take leave for the next 30 minutes to let you make your decision. Agent Di Nozzo if you would please come with me." Eli motioned for Tony to come with him and then they both left.

"Umm Eli, shouldn't I stay with them?" Tony asked confused.

"They need to think about this with no influence. You and Tali are my most immediate concern, they are not in danger. However we do not want to risk them, so I that is why I am making this offer." Eli stated not looking at Tony as they walked down the hall back to the room they had been watching movies with Tali earlier.

* * *

Tali and Michael had left Tony and Eli. Michael escorted her to the control room and told her that her surprise would be there any minute.

"Is it her?" Tali asked with the worlds biggest smile.

"Tali you will not be able to tell anyone about your surprise, including Tony." Michael became very serious as he tells her this.

"Why can I not tell uncle Tony?"

"Because that is the rules. Or you can not get a surprise." Michael hated to use that threat however he knew it had to be done.

Then the door opened up and Hani and Ziva walked in.

"MOMMY!" Tali ran and jumped into her mom's arms.

Hani grabbed her daughter and hugged her with all her life. She had not hugged her for what seemed like a lifetime.

Ziva stood and watched the two together, she was jealous of the relationship that Hani had with her daughter, though soon she would have a son or daughter and would hopefully have the same bond.

Ziva and Michael both walked into the smaller room to let Hani and Tali talk.

"So I finally got to met your Tony, seems like Eli and him are getting along." Michael started to tease Ziva.

"Is he ok? Is he going to Israel with Tali?"

Michael took a long look into Ziva's eyes and smiled.

"I am not sure, however I do not think Eli will take no for an answer. He is making an offer to everyone actually." Michael was not sure if he wanted to push her for more information at this time.

Ziva then turned on the sound in the conference room. Tony and her father were not in there. However she could hear the others talking about going to Israel. Vance was telling them that it would be only for 6 months and they could return NCIS and to their previous positions guaranteed.

In the other room Hani was talking to Tali getting updated on everything that had happened while she was gone. Tali adored her Uncle Tony though she laughed when Tali told her that her Daddy was better but not to let Uncle Tony know.

"Tali, we need to talk. We only have about 5 more minutes and then you will need to do exactly what I am about to tell you. Do you understand?" Hani hated to do this however she knew that Tali would do as told.

Tali listened as her mother explained what she had to do. She was disappointed to learn that she would have to return to Israel, however happy to learn she could help convince her new friends to go and that Uncle Tony would be going.

"Tali it is very important that you not tell anyone that you saw Aunt Ziva or me. Do you understand?" Hani then gave her little girl a kiss as Michael and Ziva came into the room.

"Aunt Ziva, Uncle Tony says he loves you. I miss you, I love you also. Well I will see you soon, right? Take care of Mommy ok?" Tali hugged Ziva and whispered this into her ear.

"Thank you baby girl. I will take good care I promise." Ziva then let go of her and Michael grabbed her hand and they left the room.

When they got outside the door, Michael looked at her.

"So mouse it is time. Are you ready?" Michael asked

Tali nodded as the tears started to build up and flow down her face.

"They are in the office." Michael stated.

Tali then ran away from him and headed toward the office.

Tony and Eli had just returned to the Office after being gone for thirty minutes. Eli sat down with Tony beside him.

"Have you made a decision? Agent Di Nozzo has already stated he will be coming to Israel." Eli asked.

Just as planned the door slammed open and shut and a little brown haired brown eyes child came running into the room speaking in Hebrew and grabbed Eli at the waist.

"Tali, what is wrong?" Eli asked in English.

"Grandpere I want to go back home please, I want to go to Israel." Tali cried and buried her face into his shirt.

"Tali it is ok, you can go, your Uncle Tony will be coming also." Eli told her.

Tali then let ago of her grandpere and went over to Tony and climbed onto his lap.

"Abby are you coming also?" Tali asked innocently.

Abby looked at Tali, how was she going to say no to her, after all Vance said he thought it would be a great opportunity for the team.

"Gibbs, McGee, Ducky you can all come Grandpere's house is really big. Right Grandpere?"

The team all looked at Gibbs.

"So when would we leave?" Gibbs asked.

"Would 8pm tonight be enough time for you to met back here and then we will take my jet back to Israel leaving here by 10pm." Eli stated.

Tali then whispered to Tony "It has a DVD player and flat screen TV we can watch movies on the flight."

Tony laughed, he had created a monster.

Tali then jumped off Tony's lap and ran up to Abby. "You can have my Mommy's room you will like it."

Abby smiled. "That is nice Tali, are you sure it would be ok? Maybe your grandpa has another room in mind for me."

"Ms. Sciuto, she is right you would like Hani's room. My wife kept the girls rooms like they were when they were teenagers." Eli smiled as he said this. Eli was glad that Hani grew out of her Goth phase.


End file.
